Up to Here
by SmallNeko
Summary: Butters is fed up with Cartman's pranks and jokes. Although, when the boy starts to ignore Cartman, he realizes that he can't keep it up for long.
1. Fun Level 100

**A/N: My first South Park fanfiction. It's probably going to really suck, so be warned. I watched a bunch of South Park the other day to figure out the lingo they normally use. Which for Cartman, is basically every swear word, so I had no problem figuring out how to portray him. Anyway, this is going to suck, but please enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a school day, but Eric and two of his buddies told me they were going to ditch, so like a fool, I followed them where they went. In about an hour, though, they all walked away from me, and I suddenly couldn't find them or my way back to school! It made me mad to know that they all got me in trouble like that, but the next day at school, I was even more furious.

"Haha, yeah, he totally fell for it. What a dumbass!" Eric exclaimed to Kenny. I could clearly tell that what he said was directed at me. I sat down next to Eric at the lunch table, unable to even look at him. I was angry, what else could I do but ignore him?

"Hey Butters." He said, turning his head towards me. I stared down at my food, beginning to eat the chicken nuggets that were on the tray. After awhile he must have noticed I wasn't going to speak to him. "Butters, hey, I'm talking to you, asshole!" Eric pushed me slightly, but even so I fell off my chair and landed on my butt. The food tray I had fell to the floor along with me, some of it falling on my lap as well. I wanted to cry, Eric wasn't normally so cruel to me. Maybe it was just because I ignored him that got him pissed. I decided to get off the floor. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and sat back down.

"Hi Eric! What are you fellas all doing today?" I asked, faking a smile. Eric stared at me and sighed, calling me stupid. Even if I was still angry with him, I couldn't show that, otherwise he would probably just pick a fight, and I don't want that. Eric told me that they were all going to hang out at Kyle's house after school.

"Cartman, you better not say you're going to show up, and then you don't like you did last time!" Kyle yelled.

"Fuck you Kyle! Of course I'm going to show up. You guys are probably just going to watch some gay ass show again anyway! So, I think I want to hang out with Butters today!" Eric shouted back at Kyle, proceeding to insult him afterwards. They both continued to argue for the rest of the lunch period, just as usual.

Once school let out, Eric told me we were going to his house to play a game and some other stuff. I wanted to be able to tell my parents that I was heading over to his house, but he wouldn't let me go. _Great, now I'm probably gonna get grounded again…_

"Butters, we're going to show those jackasses how much more fun we can have than they will!" Eric exclaimed, walking up to his room. I followed him up the stairs. When we got inside Eric's room, he shut the door and told me to go take all the CDs off his bed and put them near the TV. Once I did so, I asked, "What are we gonna do, Eric?"

"We're gonna put on some music and dance to it, and don't tell me you don't want to do it, because it's going to be fucking hysterical! We'll show them!" He replied, walking over to the pile of CDs and picking up the first one he saw. "What about the game you said we were gonna play?" I asked, sitting on the floor.

"Just go along with it Butters! We'll play a game in an hour or something. When our fun level reaches 100, which is going to be a lot more than Kyle and Stan are gonna have, is when we'll play a game." Eric explained, placing the CD into the TV. When he pressed play, the music sounded like Britney Spears. I started to laugh because I didn't know he liked her music so much as to buy a CD of hers. Eric glared at me, saying, "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and get your laughs out now, whatever!"

I stood up, starting to dance oddly. He joined in, but tried not to dance as weirdly as I was. For about an hour, we danced to Britney Spears' songs. It was fun, and at the end of the CD I told Eric that we should still dance to music, which he agreed on completely.

As the day wore on, we went through about half of Eric's CDs before his mom told me that my parents wanted me home. I walked out of the house, but was stopped when Eric yelled for me to wait a second. I waited for a moment until he came out the front door of his house, walking over to me and saying, "We should do this again tomorrow, Butters! Kyle told me that Stan and Kenny didn't even show up at his house today!" Eric laughed for a minute before speaking again, "So, we can play a game tomorrow. Cause, you know, playing a game is pretty fucking lame, but it doesn't matter now because the Jew had no fun at all!"

I thought about what he said, then, as he walked back towards his house, shouted back, "Okay Eric! I'll see you tomorrow!" I walked home with a smile on my face. It seemed like at the end of the day that Eric wasn't such of an asshole after all. It made me happy, because I knew that he was going to play pranks on me and stuff, but at the same time he's still my best friend. Plus, I'm pretty sure friends play jokes on other friends, so it's okay. I had no reason to be mad, right?

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue this, or is it fine the way it is? I really want to continue it, but I'm not sure. Please review and give me your opinion about this fanfic and if you think I should continue it.**


	2. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: I was told in the reviews to continue, and I know it may be late, well, in my opinion, but here it is! This chapter will be better, I swear! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next day at school went on as normal. Kyle and Eric disagreed over things, Craig continued to be an asshole, and as for me, I was just trying to listen to the things Mr. Garrison was telling us. I, for one, was happy for the day before, but Kyle seemed to be pretty bummed out that Stan and Kenny didn't show up at his house yesterday. Apparently they had "other things to do" as Kyle explained to me in lunch today. Stan and Kenny weren't at school today, either, so maybe they were sick. Did Kyle even think of that possibility?

As soon as school was over for the day, Eric and I ran over to his house. I was glad to be hanging out with him again today. Once we entered his room, he shut the door and sat down on the floor. He asked what game I wanted to play, and I said a card game. Unfortunately, Eric replied by saying he didn't have any because card games are for faggots like me. I felt a little offended at his attempt to insult me, but I didn't mind it too much because I knew it was just what he always did.

"Uh…How about we play a game of truth or dare?" I recommended, sitting down on the floor in front of him. Eric seemed to ponder my suggestion for a moment before finally answering, "Fine, but only for a little bit, then we should do something else." I silently cheered. Finally I could give him some payback for those years of bullying! Was it actually bullying though, or was it just friendly teasing? No, it was definitely bullying, he's put me through a lot of things I didn't want to do, and I've been called countless names. Not only that, but I've never actually stood up for myself.

"Butters!" Eric pushed me a bit, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Truth or dare!" I didn't want to get pummeled with something embarrassing, so I picked truth. I waited for a moment for him to give me a truth, and when he did I was a little surprised. It was a question about if I like anyone from school, and if so, who. I, of course, wasn't sure if I'd ever actually liked anyone. I really never did, at least, not that I know of. I mulled over possible crushes I could have had, but came up with none. My mind probably would have never thought I could have a crush on this person if he wasn't sitting right in front of me.

I started to stare at Eric, who seems to be just looking around. Perhaps he thought the atmosphere to be a bit awkward, so he decided to just glance at items in his room. I thought about why I could have a crush on him, and honestly, it would be pretty odd for me to like Eric. For one, he's a guy, and if I do like him it'd be clear that someone would make fun of me for it. All of his friends have already called me gay quite a few times, so it's not like that would make it any better. Also, he bullied me, called me bad names, and he also made me tag along with him various times. Though, if he was such a jerk to me, maybe that's the reason I've been putting up with all of his crap. Sure, it might be crazy for me to think this, but I'm pretty sure I have a crush on Eric Cartman. I like him, and that's weird for me to think such thoughts when he asked a question about liking someone. No, that's normal, to think about things relevant to a question! But why would I think it in the first place? That's insane! Oh hamburgers, I can't make up my mind!

Just then, I snapped back into reality when Eric asked me for my answer. My thoughts were proven true when my face burned up as I replied, "N-No, I don't like anyone!" My mood came off as nervous and flustered, so he could probably tell I was lying. I guess he just didn't care, although, if he really didn't care, then he wouldn't have asked the question in the first place. Maybe he was expecting a yes and an answer to make fun of.

"T-Truth or dare, Eric?" I asked, hoping he'd respond right away so the awkward air in this room could exit.

"Dare!" He exclaimed. I wondered about the things I could tell him to do. Now that he didn't seem like such a bully after all, I decided the dare not to be as I had planned it to be previously. It probably wasn't as bad as I thought it was, anyway. "Um…I dare you to be nice to Kyle for a day." I said, to which he replied with a groan.

"Do I have to? Seriously, it's impossible for me to be nice to him for a day!" Eric shouted. I told him he could go an hour, and he agreed to that. We played a couple more rounds, and he did make me yell out the window some pretty embarrassing stuff. I was nicer to him, though. I couldn't make Eric do something stupid or offensive, because then I'd just get the same thing back. Since he did it anyway, I guess it wouldn't have mattered.

The rest of the time we played a couple of video games. Through those long hours, I couldn't help but think about Eric the whole time, and how he could be my crush. The thing is, though, I'm sure that I like him. It's obvious that I do, because when I finally had to go home I hugged him before I left. Eric, of course, wasn't too thrilled that I did, calling me a faggot. He sure had called me that a lot today.

The days following were torture. The only thing I thought about was Eric; I even started failing one of my classes! Once I got home that day, my parents grounded me; apparently they had found out that my grades were slipping.

Over the weekend, I wondered when I would be able to hang out with Eric again. Since I was grounded, I wasn't able to leave the house for a week, except to go to school. Unfortunately, spring break was next week, so I'd be stuck in the house for the whole week. It made me feel all sad and I sulked in my room for the first night of being grounded.

The thing is, over the course of the week, my thoughts were a bit imaginative. Having nothing to do makes you think, so I daydreamed for quite awhile about Eric. I didn't have any regrets for failing a class or being grounded for once. It made me realize that I, in fact, am in love with Eric Cartman.

It may be odd for me to think that, but I don't care. After all, I'm not going to tell anyone else.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was late. Man, how long I procrastinate on fanfictions, I don't know, but it must be long. I already started the next chapter, so it should be up on Saturday. Please review, it is very much appreciated! **


	3. Butters' Very Own Chapter

The week after spring break was unusual, however, I remembered how weird South Park actually is in reality. Anyway, the week was unusual.

On Monday when school started up again, Kyle wasn't at school the whole week, but Stan and Kenny were there, looking as healthy as they normally are. Kyle probably yelled at them for not coming over to his house again, resulting in some karma of him getting sick, as both Kenny and Stan were. Kenny mentioned to me over the phone last week that he, indeed, had the flu. I sent him a card in the mail, but he probably didn't even read it until Monday.

On Tuesday, Cartman hadn't spoken to me the whole day, and I wasn't sure why. I tried getting his attention in lunch that day, but he just glanced at me and then continued talking to Stan and Kenny. It made me feel a little empty inside, despite just having eaten lunch. Maybe it was payback for me ignoring him earlier in the month?

On Wednesday, Wendy and Red went around the school telling everyone some gossip. Since I wasn't included in being told the information, I never found out what they were both actually talking about, though. Whatever it was, it must have involved me, because the girls were suddenly talking to me a lot more all of a sudden! They all asked a bunch of questions that didn't make a whole lot of sense to me. Half of the words they said I just couldn't understand.

Thursday went by with nothing weird occurring in the school. That whole day everyone was just doing schoolwork and acting like a pack of zombies. Though I guess it was a little creepy, since they were _actually_ acting like zombies. Well, only a few people were, such as Clyde and Token. I think they said something about trying to scare the girls, though the plan ultimately failed at the end of the day.

Friday was very peculiar, as the girls were making another list. I mean, that isn't too much different from usual, but the thing is, some of the boys were _helping _them with their list! Everyone avoided me that day as well, even Jimmy, and he normally tries to interact with me so I don't feel lonely. After all, I don't have many reliable friends.

Today is Saturday, and I have absolutely nothing to occupy myself with. I got grounded again for the weekend because of something I did awhile back when tagging along with Cartman somewhere that I wasn't supposed to go.

Of course, I didn't really mind being grounded on the weekend, as no one would really want to hang out with me then anyway.

At first, I started to read a few pages of a book I hadn't been reading in awhile. Since I didn't really understand what was going on in the book, I put it back into my bookshelf and looked for something else to do.

I sat on the floor of my room, looking around it for something to do. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of a thing, so I just lie on my bed, pondering some questions I've had in my head. School was the least of my worries. I was a great student, compared to everyone else, anyway, so I had nothing to worry about there. I did, however, worry that my parents would find out about me being gay, which I certainly didn't want happening.

It's odd calling myself gay, considering I never really thought it would be true. Although, I was bi-curious, and that may have contributed to how it could have been confirmed. Considering I was at that camp because of Eric, I'm not too surprised about my crush on him. There were tons of other times that it seemed I might like him more than a friend as I reflect back. When we went to that Super Phun Thyme place, Eric even said to me that people might think we were gay when I wouldn't let go of his hand. I remember replying that it would be _his _problem, and not mine. Also, when Eric had gotten AIDs, and I had first found out about it, I kissed him on the cheek, telling him that I wouldn't treat him any different.

Though, looking back, that's exactly what I would have wanted to do and say now. So what I said to him at that time wasn't false. My cheeks flushed when I remembered those times of ignorance, and how it affected me now.

I began to daydream about Eric; all the things that he's ever done that was stupid or hilarious just made me blush now. I giggled whenever I remembered something he had told Kyle that seemed funny to me. When he made fun of others I felt that it was wrong, but in a way it made me feel better about how he acted towards me.

Eric can be so harsh sometimes, but other times he can be sweet. Somewhere deep deep down, he has a heart, and a good one at that.

**A/N: What is Butters thinking? Cartman actually has a heart? No, he doesn't. Where did he get that idea? Oh right, from me! Anyway. I will be posting two chapters today! *prepares for cheer and stuff* I will have the fifth chapter out soon as well! Sorry for all the procrastination. Please review!**


	4. Bebe Gets A New Best Friend!

When school first started on Monday, everyone was doing their own thing, paying attention in class, then suddenly, the list was posted on the wall in the main hallway during lunchtime. Of course, everyone, including me, flocked to it to see what the newest commotion was about.

It wasn't a list about the guys or the girls or anyone in particular, but it was a list that made me feel embarrassed.

"Whoa! Who made this list?" Someone shouted while staring at it from a distance. Another yelled, "Hey! Why am *I* placed on this one?"

I was in the back of everyone, my eyes widening and cheeks reddening from how terrible of a situation I was in. I only saw the name of the list, as it was clearly in big letters on the sign that contained the names of everyone who placed on it. I didn't, however, get to take a look at the names until everyone started to laugh at me and I got to see that my name was visible at the very top of the list.

"Wh-Who made this?" I whispered, a few tears of embarrassment welled in my eyes as I stared at the poster. "The gayest kid in school?" The people who made the list must have been serious, because I got a few glares from two boys walking by that said, "I knew he was a fag."

I had only ever cried for two other reasons in my life. One, when the girls made fun of me when I acted as Marjorine, and two, every time I get a lecture and a slight beating from my parents.

I wasn't crying because everyone else was laughing at me, but because I couldn't bear to even look at the words to the bottom and right of my name. The second person on the "gay kid list" was Eric, and the words written by our names killed me inside.

The words had two arrows pointing at our names, and it said with capital letters, "THESE TWO ARE GAY FOR EACH OTHER". I was weeping because I didn't want my feelings to get out to Eric. Going down the list, 3rd was Bebe, 4th was Kyle, and Stan was 5th. Wendy fumed at this, because she didn't believe that her "boyfriend" was gay. Kenny was put at the very bottom of the list, a few words that said "ladies man" were written there. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and stood at the back of the crowd of people.

"What the hell, Red! I'm not gay, why did you put that on the list?" Kyle shouted. Everyone was staring at Red, who clearly sent out a poll to see who was the gayest kid. Not everyone had filled out the form, and, come to think of it, I had found one of those on the floor by my desk last week, but never picked it up.

Red replied, "I don't know why you're so mad at me, Kyle. Everyone in the fourth grade participated in this list! Even you! So it's not like you can point a finger at me!" She stormed off in a rush to get out of the stuffy hallway, proceeding to the lunch room. The majority of kids left the hallway, but a few still remained.

"Dude, do you think I'm gay?" Kyle asked Stan. Stan replied with a shake of the head, but he was smirking a bit, so it was clear that he had picked the other option for Kyle. The two walked off to the lunch room together, leaving only myself and Bebe in the presence of the poster.

"Hey, Butters, you seem like a nice kid, and I know that we are definitely not gay, right? Also, we are practically being bullied! So, why don't we get the town involved with this?" Bebe explained, putting a hand on my shoulder. As I turned my head to look at her, she smiled. "Y-Yeah, I think we should!" I exclaimed, my cheeks turning slightly scarlet.

Bebe grinned wider, grabbed my hand, and led me into the art room.

There, we created posters that got across the point that bullying kids about their sexuality was wrong. Bebe told me what to put on the posters, and I illustrated it on all of them. We spent the whole rest of the school day there. None of the teachers or even Principal Victoria knew we were there.

It was a delightful experience, just the two of us making posters. Bebe is an amiable person, and the more time we spent together, the more I learned about her. She apparently liked to sing and draw, just like me. She was kind to me and what I said, unlike everyone else that I've known for so long. Bebe listened to me and all the problems that I explained to her as we finished up each poster. All my thoughts and insecurities- I just poured them out to her, and she told me what troubled her.

"Butters, you're really a great person to talk to! I think we should talk again tomorrow," she told me as we sat on the bus at the end of the day.

"Sure!" I said, "We should make even more posters! O-Oh, and we should hang them up around town tomorrow, too!" The bus pulled up to our stop. We both got up and walked onto the sidewalk. "Yeah! Well, see you tomorrow, Butters! Goodbye!"

"Bye Bebe!" I shouted as we took separate paths away from each other. Before she turned away, she grinned again, and so did I. I ran upstairs to my room right when I got home, carrying some of the posters in my hands. Bebe had the other half. I placed the posters on top of my dresser and then sat down on my bed, reflecting on what happened today.

First I was voted gayest kid in school, and now I've become best friends with Bebe. Bebe...she's a wonderful person, and probably the only one to ever make me really smile. Joyful tears fell from my eyes as I lay down on my bed; a tiny grin on my face formed as I drifted to sleep. It was as if the first half of the day never even happened.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was...somewhat cliche, though. But whatever, it's my fanfiction, I do what I want (lulz, that reminds me of Cartman in the episode Freak Strike). Anyway, please review, I will definitely have a new chapter out soon! I will not procrastinate on the next chapters!**


	5. Punch It Out!

Bebe and I stuck together for most of the day. Even at lunch time, we sat next to each other at a table, which was empty. No one really wanted to sit next to us anyway, since we were both branded the name of gayest kids in school.

"Bebe, what are we going to tell the town tomorrow?" I asked as we ate. When she finished up the noodles that were on her tray, she explained, "We should plan what we're going to say today. I mean, I had things to do yesterday, so I didn't have much planning to do. Also...I thought it would be better to get your opinion on our subject as well..."

I finished up my lunch quickly and questioned Bebe. "H-Hey...why are we even fighting for a cause like that? I mean, we aren't gay, right? S-So why should we be the ones to stop bullying to those sorta kids? I mean...not that I _don't_ want to stop that kind of bullying..." I paused. She looked at me funny and then glanced past my shoulder. I didn't mind to look behind me, because she spoke again.

"I just...I don't want us to be bullied for what we aren't. And for people who are like that- we should help them too." Bebe looked down at her tray, her face tinted pink as she lifted her head and glanced behind me again. I nodded; a small smile on my face.

After lunch, we had music. Bebe and I didn't want to sing today, so we hid away from the class again. We discussed our plans for tomorrow and made a few more posters. When the day neared its end, Bebe asked me a question.

"Hey, Butters," She said, as we sat on the floor in the art room. "Are...are you hurting inside? I saw you crying when you saw that list the other day, and...I just want to know if you're hurt." She stared at me, and I froze.

A few tears welled up in my eyes as I replied, "Y-Yes..." My voice my shaken and hoarse. "Bebe, I really am gay...that's the only reason I was crying. I don't want the person I like finding out..."

Bebe put a hand behind my back and pulled me into a hug. "That's fine, Butters, if you're gay, it doesn't change you at all. I'm like that too...as much as I don't want to admit it..." I cried into her shoulder. The more crying I did, it just made me feel better.

When our comforting embrace ended, I blew my nose and wiped my eyes. Bebe had kept a strong face when I was crying, but now she was a wreck. I smiled, pulling her back into a hug.

"I've only known you better than ever for a day, and I already feel like your best friend..." She whispered, hugging me tighter. After she let go of me, she stared at me as I spoke. "Y-You keep me from falling apart, Bebe." I grinned and she exclaimed, "I'll get you through the day and make everything okay, so when you're feeling down, I'm there!" We both laughed and wiped our tears away completely. "I'll be there for you, too." I said after we walked out of the school. She smiled at me once we got on the bus.

On the way home, we got weird stares from people when we talked as if we were best friends. Bebe and I went home, gathered all our posters, and met up at Tom's Rhinoplasty.

"Okay, so we should hang them up along the telephone poles on this road, and also on ours, that way we get the town's and the people's attention!" Bebe explained, giving me a thumbs up just before we went on separate paths to each do one road.

I got all the posters for my road, so I had to walk a few blocks to get there. I started at the part of the road that turned into the road that Kenny lived on. Once I put up posters halfway down, I saw Eric, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny walking. They glanced at me as I walked past them, probably wondering just what I was doing.

Once Eric saw the poster he shouted at me, "What the hell are you doing, Butters? Why the fuck did you put posters up about gay bullying?"

I froze, my head turned and my eyes wandered to Eric, who was tearing the posters down, ripping them up as he went along down the road.

"No! Eric, stop!" I ran over to him, dropping the other posters I had in my hands. I grabbed his arm and tried to drag him away. He struggled and pushed me to the ground, running to the posters I left on the ground, destroying a few of them as well.

I stood up and ran over to Eric, taking the collar of his shirt in my hand. He stared at me with widened eyes and a smirk on his face. "What're you gonna do, huh? You going to punch me? Knock me to the ground so I can cry later? If anything, I'll be doing that to you!" He grabbed my hand, pulling it away from his collar. Once he let go, his hand immediately shot up to my face.

I didn't show any fear, not at first. I couldn't, he was beating me to a pulp, and if I showed as much as a tear from my eye, he'd call me a pussy and be done with me.

I couldn't show that I was hurting both inside and outside; I had to fight back. Stan and Kyle stood a few feet away, staring at us. It was clear that they weren't very amused. Kenny was cheering me on, telling me I had to beat up Eric to prove that I was not a pussy.

Once a few punches that I threw interacted with his face, I was ready to start crying; not because of the physical pain, but because I was punching Eric. It made my heart break to know that I had to harm him in order to get my point across that I didn't want him messing up the plan Bebe and I made.

The tears from my eyes stung as they trickled down my face. It stung like getting a sharp cut to the eye, and I know that feeling. I held Eric to the ground, punching him a couple more times before letting him go.

"Eric...I'm sorry." I whispered. He didn't say anything; all he did was grin and sit up. "It's fine, Butters. You really proved me wrong! I mean, god damn, I actually almost started to bleed from all those punches! You can be a pussy, but maybe sometimes you can be as cool as me. Okay, maybe not _that_ cool, but still cool." Eric exclaimed, whispering his next few words with a smirk. "Maybe tomorrow we should play a little trick on Kyle, what do you say?"

I nodded, wiping my tears away. This is the Eric Cartman that I love. The schemes and tricks that he pulls me into doing every day is what I love about him. I smiled, stood up, and helped him off the ground. Sure, he may be a total asshole now and then to me, but in the end...

I have no choice but to follow him.

I met up with Bebe an hour later, telling her that we should just call off our plan. She stared at me, and then spoke. "But...I thought you wanted the bullying to stop-"

"I was already being picked on before that list came out." I interrupted, "Even _you_ picked on me once! I dressed as a girl, Marjorine, and you made fun of me! I don't care about it anymore, though." A faint smile spread across my lips. "You may not want to be bullied because you're gay, but do you really see anyone ever bullying _you_?"

"No, but-"

"Then why did you choose to make posters with me? Just because you didn't want to be ridiculed for something that no one is even _sure_ about? It was just a silly list, Bebe, no one will notice that you are gay if you don't tell anyone or show anyone! We never even needed to try and not get bullied. I mean, it doesn't happen to everyone. Especially when no one but us even knows the truth." I explained, walking over to Bebe. I gave her a pat on the back, and she smiled. We talked for a while more on the sidewalk curb until we both had to go home for the night.

"So, Butters, who do you like?" Bebe asked as we walked towards her house.

I didn't want to answer, not right away, at least. "Eric." My face flushed slightly, "Who do you like?"

Bebe was silent, as I was before I answered, but her face turned bright red before she answered. "Wendy." I laughed a bit, and after a moment she laughed too.

The whole way back to her house, we laughed at ourselves, engrossed in our own little world of silliness. We truly led a life of craziness.

**A/N: I am truly and deeply sorry for that really long hiatus! I swear to god I will have chapters up sooner than that one! Cross my heart and hope to die! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed that chapter! I actually finished this a while ago, but I never got to posting it! Please review if you feel the need to!**


End file.
